In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of an ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean processes expose a substrate to a high-speed stream of plasma to etch or clean the substrate. The plasma may be highly corrosive, and may corrode processing chambers and other surfaces that are exposed to the plasma. This corrosion may generate particles, which frequently contaminate the substrate that is being processed, contributing to device defects.
Traditional electrostatic chucks are manufactured by a multi-step manufacturing process which may include a silicone bond of a ceramic puck to a metal cooling plate. The silicone bonding process of the ceramic puck to the metal cooling plate can introduce carbon and other contaminants on the surface of the ceramic puck, which may affect the temperature distribution properties of the ceramic puck. When high power recipes or operating procedures are run using such traditional electrostatic chucks, the edge of the electrostatic chuck may exhibit substantially higher temperatures as compared to the center of the electrostatic chuck.